CRONICAS DE AMOR POR CORRESPONDENCIA
by tenno tanako
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia de USAGI Y MAMORU, como se conocieron cuando usagi era apenas una chiquilla. pero...¿que hubiese pasado si no se ubiesen conocido de esa forma?... entren y lean un serena y darien
1. el comienzo

Capítulo 1:

El comienzo

Parece que fue ayer como todo empezó, no recuerdo que año era con exactitud, no se si eso importe ahora, iba llegando a mi departamento después de una larga jornada de trabajo, pase a una tienda a comprarme un notebook, después de mucho ahorrar por fin podía tener uno.

El departamento en que vivo posee conexión inalámbrica a Internet así que podía estar prácticamente en todos lados sin necesidad de preocuparme por el cable.

Después de configurar todo, me serví una taza de café, fue en ese instante en que recibí en mi correo, lo que parecía ser una invitación para unirme a una página de amigos, provenía desde la dirección de una amiga del colegio, hacia mucho tiempo que no sabia de ella, desde que empecé a trabajar, no he tenido mucho tiempo para enviar correos o postales a mis amigos.

Ingrese a la página y me registré, pensé que ocurriría algo en ese momento, pero lo único que llego fue una notificación de que la inscripción se había realizado con éxito. Vaya perdida de tiempo, pensé en ese momento, lo que no sabía era lo que me deparaba el destino.

Paso el tiempo, y ya había olvidado que tenía una cuenta creada en esa página, cuando un día, llego una notificación diciendo que me habían escrito un mensaje privado en mi perfil, quizás eso fue el gatillante de todo, aquel mensaje, no recuerdo muy bien lo que decía, pero me llamo mucho la atención, era imaginar a alguien diciendo me cosas que hace tiempo no oía, cosas que para mi, ya eran un mito

Al leer el mensaje, sentí (como no lo hacia en mucho tiempo) mariposas en mi estómago, esa sensación tan extraña que hasta el día de hoy no se describir, lo único que recuerdo de aquel mensaje era "espero que puedas responder", no se por que solo recuerdo eso, esa frase en particular. Después de mucho darle vueltas, pues sabía a lo que me arriesgaba, me puse en contacto con esta persona, creo que su nombre era Endimion. Ese nombre me sonaba de alguna parte, pero no podía recordar de donde.

En ese momento la cabeza comienza a darme vueltas y no recuerdo que más pasó. Desperté en una habitación, grande, de blancas paredes, brillaban como el cristal. Al mirarlas con mayor detención, me di cuenta que efectivamente eran de cristal, trate de levantarme como pude, pero estaba demasiado mareada como para mantenerme en pie, con mucha suerte conseguí sentarme en la cama, la cual era de magnitudes gigantes, todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. En ese instante se me acerca una chica y arrodillando se al lado de mi cama dijo: "princesa que bueno que ha despertado", la mire con detención, vestía un traje, era como un uniforme de marinerita, blanco con azul, pelo corto de color azul, al igual que los ojos y en la frente lucia una tiara con una gema en el centro, también de color azul. Al mirarla pensé que era una obsesiva por el hecho de que todo en ella combinaba. Ella al notar que la miraba con extrañeza me dijo "¿Se encuentra bien princesa Serenity?". ¿Por que me llamas así?, le pregunte con sorpresa, a lo que ella me dijo: "creo que el golpe que sufrió fue muy fuerte, pero ahora ya esta a salvo en el palacio". ¿Palacio? Pregunte sin comprender lo que me trataba de decir. Como se dio cuenta que yo no entendía nada, me explico todo, con lujo de detalles y efectivamente resulto ser que soy una descendiente de la realeza del reino de la luna y que además tengo a las Sailor Senchi, una de ellas es Amy quien es la guardiana del planeta mercurio.

Finalmente pude levantarme de la cama y caminar un rato, todo era muy hermoso, relucía cuan cristal, todo el mundo hacia reverencias cuando me veían pasar, lo que me pareció muy raro y hasta incomodo, no sabía en que tiempo me encontraba, solo quería volver a mi apartamento.

Trataba de buscar la salida de aquel palacio, cuando lo vi, era alto, delgado, ojos azules, pelo negro, de porte noble, no pude evitar sentirme atraída por él. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, se acercó a mí, me tomó suavemente por la cintura y me dio un apasionado beso en los labios, tanta fue mi sorpresa que no supe como reaccionar.

Cuando nos separamos, me miro tiernamente y me dijo: "¿te encuentras bien mi amor?". ¿Amor?, ¿Por qué me dices así?, él sinceramente no sabía que pensar, al parecer la pregunta no le cayo muy bien, por que palideció, respiro hondo y me dijo "el golpe si que te afecto amor, soy Endimión, el príncipe de la tierra, soy tu loco enamorado y tú eres mi loca enamorada". En ese instante todo en mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, creo que perdí el conocimiento nuevamente y me desplomé.


	2. Correspondencia

Capítulo 2:

Correspondencia

Todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza, comencé a despertar nuevamente y para sorpresa mía, me encontraba en el suelo de mi departamento, sentía un sonido estridente, recobre completamente el sentido y me di cuenta que era mi celular el que sonaba, me levante de apoco, mientras me decía en la cabeza, ya voy, ya voy…bip, ¿aló?, si, Tsukino Usagi, ¿Quién habla?... (Parece que nadie contesta)... ¿Qué desea?... (seguía sin responder) si no va a responder, por favor no moleste… cuando pensé en colgar, una voz al otro lado del teléfono me dijo: lo que viste no fue un sueño, esa eras tú en una vida pasada. Y colgó.

No sabía que había pasado, ¿era de verdad una ilusión?, ¿era un sueño?, ¿Quién era esa voz?, no entendía nada.

Deje mi celular a un lado y me senté frente a mi pc, tenia trabajo que hacer y aún no había comenzado. Pensaba que esos informes eran una perdida de tiempo y que no sabía por que mi jefe me los pedía y de un día para otro.

No se cuanto me habré demorado en terminar, pero había pasado bastante tiempo, estaba anocheciendo y las personas empezaban a escasear en las calles, era día de semana así que no es mucho el movimiento que hay en la noche.

Como aún no tenía sueño, decidí revisar mi correo y encontré un mensaje de él, el corazón comenzó a latirme muy fuerte, pensé que no recibiría respuesta de él. En fin el escribió lo siguiente.

_Querida Serenity: (_ese era el nombre que tenía en el usuario de la cuenta)

_Espero que estés bien, no sabes la alegría que me da el que pudieses responder a mi pequeño mensaje, no se por que, pero en cuanto vi tu perfil en aquella página, sentí que te conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, quizás de otra vida, que loco ¿no lo crees así? De cualquier manera, espero que sigamos en contacto, no se por que, pero tengo un buen presentimiento con respecto a nosotros dos._

_ Cariños Endimion _

Ese tipo me tiene un poco confundida, no se por que me emociono tanto cuando veo sus mensajes en mi bandeja de entrada…además ese nombre "Endimión", estoy segura que lo he oído antes, pero no se de donde. En ese momento vi la luz, era el nombre del tipo de mi visión (o lo que fuese). Como ya era tarde, decidí ir me a la cama, estaba cansada y necesitaba descansar, debido a que al otro día tenia una reunión importante, temprano por la mañana.

Traté de dormir pero no lo conseguí muy bien, no pude dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo que vi o imagine ver.

Después de la reunión fui hasta mi oficina y abrí mi correo, como el día anterior estaba demasiado cansada como para responder, aproveche de hacerlo en mi oficina, en donde tenia un poco de tranquilidad…

_Querido Endimión:_

_Te agradezco el hecho de que hayas dado respuesta a mi pequeño mensaje, los caminos de la vida y el destino son entrañables y uno nunca sabe que es lo que nos depara el futuro. _

_Me gustaría saber más de ti y además espero que podamos ser buenos amigos_

_Cariños_

_ Serenity_

Después de mucho darle vueltas al mensaje, pues no sabía si de verdad le gustaría, lo envié.

Paso un tiempo antes de que recibiera respuesta, a decir verdad la esperaba impaciente, nunca he sido buena para escribir cartas o cosas por el estilo, así que todo esto era completamente nuevo para mí, habían pasado algo así como dos semanas cuando recibí la tercera respuesta…

_Querida Serenity:_

_Es un gusto para mi poder entablar una amistad contigo, ya que sin siquiera conocerte, te considero una persona muy agradable. Quiero ser un libro abierto para tu persona, y espero, si no es mucho pedir, que de tu parte sea lo mismo._

_Mmm por donde puedo empezar… soy Endimión, mido cerca de 1,80 mts. , 70 kilos, ojos azules, pelo negro azabache, tez blanca. Tiendo a ser una persona romántica, sincera, de buen carácter por lo general, aplicado, apasionado por la ciencia, de hecho estoy terminando un doctorado en genética, soltero, sin hijos, actualmente estoy descansando un poco de eso de las relaciones, no es que sea un mujeriego, para nada, pero las decepciones en ese plano han sido suficientes como para descansar un tiempo. Me gustan las buenas pláticas, no necesariamente en el plano de la ciencia, me considero un buen conversador, hablo de todo y no tengo tabúes. Creo que me iras conociendo mejor a medida que vayamos escribiendo nos…_

_Cariños _

_ Endimión_

Cada palabra que el escribía en los correos que me enviaba hacían vibrar mi corazón, muchas veces me cuestionaba si era verdad lo que leía, había sabido por una amiga que hay chicos que solo buscan enganches para tener sexo, y que después desaparecen, no quería sufrir por un tipo así

Por lo que podía leer en el correo que me mandó, parecía ser una buena persona, el tiempo fue pasando y no pude evitar comenzar a tomar le cariño y creo que el también comenzó a sentir algo de afecto por mi, pero no había sido capaz de preguntarle que es lo que verdaderamente sentía por mi.

_Querido Endimion:_

_No sabes como me gusta saber que estas bien…bueno en cuanto a como soy…mido 1,65 mts, peso 60 kilos, soy rubia, de ojos azules, tez blanca, soy tranquila, sincera, algo gritona (cuando me exaspero) esforzada, romántica, apasionada, (si sigo diciendo cosas así terminare por sonrojarme, no siempre me toca presentarme)_

_En fin, considero que es mejor cuando uno puede conocer al otro a lo largo del tiempo, ¿no lo crees así?_

_Cuida te mucho, estare esperando tu respuesta, _

_Besos_

_Saludos sinceros _

_Serenity_

Pasaron las semanas y aun no tenia respuesta, cuando por fin respondió y grande fue mi sorpresa al leer lo que ponia…

_Querida Serenity:_

_Me encuentro de maravilla al ver tu pequeña misiva en mi bandeja de correos, el corazón me salta cada vez que veo tu remitente, no se que me pasa, pero siento que te conozco de toda la vida, espero que algún día me permitas ver a tan bello ángel en persona…espero que perdones mi atrevimiento, pero estoy comenzando a sentir cosas que solo se pueden decir en persona…_

_Cuida te mucho, esperare impaciente saber de ti_

_Besos con cariño_

_Endimion._

No supe que responder, el corazón me dio un vuelco, latía a mil por hora, nunca pensé que pudiese empezar a sentir cosas por mi, como yo lo estaba empezando a sentir por él.

Estaba atontada, sabía que no podia empezar a sentir cosas por alguien que no conozco en persona, a pesar de que hemos hablado por meses…no pude evitar sentir miedo.


End file.
